Captain Mainframe
Too much of the modern battlefield is computer coordinated not to have a computer specialist right out there in the field with you. Problem is, most hackers don't exactly fit the combat profile. Mainframe is the exception. He was ten years older than the next oldest trainee at Parris Island and he still finished at the top of his class. He's got brains -- but he's hard. Mainframe enlisted in the Army Airborne at the age of seventeen and made it over to South-East Asia for the last year of hostilities, just in time to get his Combat Infantryman's Badge. He left the army to get his degree from MIT on the G.I. Bill and did a stint toiling in the antiseptic corridors of Silicon Valley making big bucks and fighting off boredom with a stick. Luckily, the Marines were looking for a few good men with just his qualifications. The proper papers were signed, and Mainframe was back in uniform. File Information File Name Blaine L. Parker Birthplace Phoenix, Arizona Aliases Dataframe Primary MOS (PMOS): 2602 -- Signals Intelligence/Electronic Warfare Officer Necessary MOS (NMOS): 2611 -- Cryptologic Digital Network Technician/Analyst History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: He was born in Phoenix, Arizona in 1955. Mainframe originally served in the Army Airborne, enlisting when he was seventeen years old. He got to Vietnam for the last year of the war and received his Combat Infantryman's badge. He left the Army and got his degree at MIT on the G.I. Bill, and went on to work in the computer industry. It made him lots of money, but bored him very quickly. When he learned the Marines were looking for computer experts, he signed up and was soon back in uniform. Mainframe was recruited by the G.I. Joe team in 1986, working as their primary computer expert. A few months after joining the team, Mainframe was sent on a mission into a Middle Eastern nation torn apart by the war between the Royalist rebels and the forces of dictator Colonel Sharif. Spy satellites had detected the infrared signature of a Cobra Terror-Drome launch base hidden in the country, and Mainframe and Dusty were sent in to locate the base. In exchange for helping the Royalists ambush one of Sharif's weapons convoys, the rebels gave the Joes a guide to lead them through the desert. The guide was a teenage rebel named Rashid. As the trio made their way across the desert, Rashid showed Mainframe no respect, seeing him as a weak "fixer of computers", far from the great fighting man Dusty was. Mainframe was mostly amused by the boy, not caring enough about his opinion to explain his past as a soldier. At the end of the mission, Mainframe's skills as a soldier came into play, and he gained Rashid's respect. In fact, Mainframe made such an impression on Rashid, the boy became an expert in computers himself, and was later seen working for Destro. Once the Joes' established the new Pit headquarters in Utah, Mainframe spent much of his time there, working with the team's advanced computer systems. After detecting a shuttle launched from Cobra Island, Mainframe headed into space onboard the space shuttle Defiant to defend U.S. satellites against a Cobra attack. Some time later, Mainframe worked on the U.S.S. Flagg as part of General Hawk's operations team during the Joes' involvement in the Cobra Island civil war. He served in the same capacity on the Flagg later during the Battle of Benzheen. For the next few years, Mainframe worked at the Pit, occasionally involved in research and development for new weapons systems. After the Joe team was shut down in 1994, Mainframe returned to the computer industry, working as a software developer in Seattle, helping his company give its rivals some stiff competition. MUX History: When the Joes were reinstated in 1997, computer technology played an even greater role in the military, and Mainframe was happy to return to the team. In 2008, Mainframe started using the codename "Dataframe," but in 2011 he went back to using "Sgt. Mainframe." In 2012, Mainframe was commissioned as a Chief Warrant Officer (CWO2). In 2013, Mainframe participated in an EDC-led raid in Trucial Abysmia that resulted in the rescue of celebrated human rights activist Anwar Assan. Sheikh Mohammed was on the site at the time, and he was physically assaulted by Mainframe. General Alawai got the king to safety, but the attack has severely undermined Mohammed's faith in Cobra's effectiveness and protection. Mainframe was impressed with Spike Witwicky's ability to repair injured Transformers literally on the fly, and Spike was impressed with Mainframe as well. In October of 2014, Mainframe hacked Trypticon's security subsystems, allowing a small team of Autobots and G.I. Joes to infiltrate the base to capture Dr. Arkeville and rescue Typhoon. category:1997 category:2008 category:2012 category:2013 OOC Notes Since only the Marvel comics are canon, Mainframe is still alive. The Mainframe/Zarana Relationship... Logs /Posts 2017 * June 28 - "An Unlikely Ally" - Mainframe and Major Bludd meet unexpectedly in a back alley in Los Angeles. * July 5 - "LA Operations" - Mainframe is ready to move against the BATs in Los Angeles. * July 12 - "BAT Command Infiltration" - Mainframe and Major Bludd infiltrate a BAT installation to try to free Los Angeles from Cobra control. * July 14 - "LA Operational Success" - Mainframe takes out the BATs in Los Angeles. Players Mainframe was temped by Chatterbox's player in 2010, 2013, and 2015, and by User:Bzero in 2017, but is available for application. Gallery Mainframe1.jpg Mainframe2.jpg mainframe3.jpg Category:available References * SGT. MAINFRAME (v1) @ yojoe.com * United States Marine Corps Enlisted Job Descriptions and Qualification Factors: FIELD 26, SIGNALS INTELLIGENCE/GROUND ELECTRONIC WARFARE * 26-- Signals Intelligence/Ground Electronic Warfare ---- Category:Active Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:US Marines